


Somewhere in Time

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: 时光倒流七十年AU，我没有看过电影，只看过剧情简介，所以应该有部分原创内容和设定





	Somewhere in Time

Sameen Shaw站在大学新生舞会的门口，从准备好的面具中挑选自己的。她不喜欢花哨，所以有羽毛或者水晶装饰的不行；会遮住嘴，影响她吃喝的就更糟糕，Shaw拨开那些，叹了口气，嫌弃地扫了一眼像被斧子从中劈开的银色面具，决定没有更好的就用它了。然而，在那与Shaw的黑色短裙不搭调的面具底下，还有一副稍小的面具：只遮住眼鼻，形状像小型雀鸟展开的翅膀，整体仔细地用纯黑色的丝绸包裹住，两条系带软软地交叠在一起，仿佛是坐姿优雅的成熟女人。

就是它了。Shaw的直觉这么说，于是她将面具覆上去，在脑后打结，再用手指把不够贴合的地方轻轻抚平。她的动作很轻很快，仿佛十分熟稔，等到Shaw弄完的时候，她才后知后觉地意识到有些微妙的违和感。

Shaw摇摇头，决定不去追究这些，她已经来的晚了，而且不想错过食物。这场舞会当然不是Shaw参加的第一场新生舞会，甚至相同的场地Shaw已经来过五六次了，所以她很自如地找到了供应牛排的地方，又拿走一杯红酒，走到二楼的位置，一边吃，一边散漫地观察底下的人群。

大学生和高中生没什么区别，至少在大一是这样，他们看上去都一样的蠢，不管是发型，还是聚集在一起聊天或者调情的方式。Shaw已经把他们中的大部分人记了个脸熟，这都要怪她优秀的记忆力。在发现那个Lionel Fusco的领带居然还是三天前那条的时候，Shaw对这个舞会的忍耐力猛地下降了一大截。

Harold Finch就是在这时候进来的，面具没能遮掉他企鹅一样的短发，或者走路一瘸一拐的姿势——前些天某个叫John Reese的傻大个踢球，球飞出去，恰好砸到了他的膝盖，显然他现在还没好呢。

Shaw把空了的餐盘和酒杯放在一边，随便拿起毛巾擦了擦手，往楼下走。她之所以会来这个舞会，也是因为Harold找不到舞伴，而Shaw不仅知道他很有钱，而且正好有空。就在这时候，Shaw瞥见了那个女人。

Shaw差一点从楼梯上踩空摔下去，她用力抓住扶手，狼狈地站在角落，感到有一种近似发烧的晕眩感迅速占领了头脑，这种感受让她的视野模糊起来，焦点只在那一个女人身上。她很高，比变成了影子状的Harold还要高一点，身材很瘦，黑色礼服裙下摆开叉，露出里面同色的紧身皮裤，好像她立刻可以驯服一匹马，骑上去，潇洒离场。

这实在是太过分了，Shaw咬着唇，目光灼热地从她的尖头鞋往上扫，扫过铅笔一样细的双腿，再扫到开口很深的领口。就在这时候，那个女人似乎察觉到了Shaw的视线，再自然不过地回望过来。

这女人不属于愚蠢的大学新生舞会，不，她要成熟得多，或许有四十岁了。在她的眼角和额头上有一些细小的纹路，因为抬眼的动作而显露出来——对Shaw这样年轻的人来说，这些皱纹意味着对方已经走过了更长的路，有更多的经历，甚至有一种莫名其妙的吸引力，就像是烟草、大麻或者不加冰的威士忌。

Shaw已经在头脑里幻想亲吻那些皱纹的模样，女人大概会觉得有趣地笑起来，或者夹杂着气恼地咬她的脸颊，她长长的手臂会把Shaw环住，将她拉近，用那种训诫责怪的口吻，和截然相反的爱娇语调，命她停止。

Shaw吞咽了一下，两瓣嘴唇因此相互挤压着，抿成一线。

女人似乎没有注意到她的失神，那双棕色的眼眸太过沉静，尽管表面上浮着一层蜜糖样子的漂亮光泽，但底下却更像是冬日里，用厚厚的杯子装起来的兑了奶的热可可。她的五官很美，尤其是鼻尖，有一点光从上而下，恰好打在那里，如同维纳斯断臂那样完美。

至于她的嘴唇，Shaw想，涂抹在那儿的唇膏用的是秋季色，她从室友Zoe的时尚杂志上看过的。但Shaw只记得这一个标签，不记得别的介绍，或许，那上面写了，这种唇膏适合用水或者别的什么液体化开一点儿？因为Shaw已经迫不及待地想要那么做了。

那个女人笑起来，仿佛她了解Shaw充斥在头脑里的肮脏念头，并且十分欢迎。但Shaw知道她的微笑只是处于礼貌和习惯，不管是只扬起一边的漫不经心，还是她的目光收回，身体转向Harold，都证明了这一点。

这是谁，Shaw总算从浑浑噩噩中惊醒。她快步走到楼梯的最后一层，恰好看见那个女人替Harold Finch打领带。

她当然有一双漂亮的手，保养得宜，黑色的指甲油均匀地分布在甲盖上，十指或弯或直，被Harold的浅绿色条纹领带绕着，又转着，直到它变成一个工整的结，好好地藏进年轻男孩儿的外套里面。

杀了他。  
Shaw被自己的念头吓到了，不，她不是真的被吓到，但她的确非常震惊。Harold是个很可爱的男孩子，她对他从没有恶念，除了恶作剧的念头以外。但她这是怎么了，只是看了这个女人一眼，就想要做出这种罪行。

“噢，Shaw，这是我的姑姑，Root。Root，这是我的同学，Shaw。”  
Harold Finch发现了站在那儿的Shaw，他友好地微笑，给她们互相介绍。他的和善态度让Shaw的胃部沉了一下，但当那个女人，不，Root专心地望向Shaw的时候，这世界上就没有其他任何人，任何事情更加重要了。

糟糕，Shaw想，她现在知道Root是谁了。  
Root是她的一见钟情。

“和我跳舞。”  
Shaw几乎是脱口而出，她已经抓住了那女人的手，比她想象中更柔软温暖的指尖落在掌心里，指腹因为惯性抚摸着Shaw，无心地挑拨了几下。Shaw深吸了口气，有些强硬地翻转Root的手，递到自己唇边，落下一个亲吻。

“抱歉，亲爱的。我只是顺道来和Harold告别的。”  
Root露出一个惊讶的表情，她的声音和Harold有一点儿类似，尾音颤抖，很轻易地就能钻进人的心里面去。她说话的语调，仿佛严谨地遵守了Shaw脑中的剧本，是那种对待情人会有的亲昵，连推拒也像是在定一个约。

她的手试图收回，却被Shaw的年轻、活力和莽撞紧紧禁锢住。

Shaw盯着Root的眼睛，试图对抗沉溺于其中的本能。她努力，她尝试，但最终Shaw确定了那是一个不可能的任务，至少现在不能，至少在Root亲自把Shaw体内滚动的奇怪东西修复回原先的状态之前，不能。

“Shaw，你在做什么？”  
Harold Finch紧张兮兮地低声问道。

“Harold，你的姑姑单身吗？”  
Shaw看着Root问道，她甚至懒得去想Harold会有什么反应，那不重要，Shaw收紧了掌心，Root的指尖还在那里，散发着一点儿热度。

“不，我有未婚妻了。”  
Root亲自解答了Shaw的疑问。她的语气太过笃定，回答的也太快，就像是一种本能反应。Shaw的手下意识地松开了，整个人处在一种微妙的感受里，她不觉得痛苦，也不觉得酸涩，更不觉得愤怒，往常会盘桓在她心底最深处的那些声音都不见了。只有Root带给她的那种发烧一样的感觉还在持续，就像是一种病毒，不断地复制和扩散。

Root没有再看她一眼，转身离去。

 

“Shaw，那是我姑姑！”  
Harold Finch摘下了面具，往常总是温和的脸上，难得地表现出了一丝愤怒。他看上去有点想要上来揍Shaw一拳。

Shaw乐于接受，同样摘下了面具，好让Harold的那一拳更加有力。因为她也觉得自己的状态很奇怪，但她不觉得想要挣脱，不，她动了动鼻子，试图捕捉Root留下的任何一丝讯息，与此同时她还在脑海里不断记诵Root的摩托车牌，她的长腿跨在那车上，身体伏低的模样，真是性感到炸。

Harold毕竟是Harold，他克制住了，转而叹了口气。  
“我知道她很有魅力，相信我，我比任何人都了解她，她其实不只是你看到的那样......”

“令人着迷，若即若离，就像是天雷勾动地火？”  
Shaw总算收回了一点注意力，她的目光落在被Root碰过的领带上，于是身体比头脑反应更快地把那东西扯了下来。无视Harold的惊叫，Shaw把那条柔软的织物绕在手腕上，一圈，又一圈，有一点束缚感，但Shaw喜欢这样。

“......你不用把领带还我了，Shaw。但我还是得警告你，”  
Harold Finch说着往后小小地退了一步，万一Shaw觉得他是Root的侄子，所以决定把他整个人扛回去切片研究或者严刑拷打怎么办。  
“Root是个极其恶劣的女人。”

“比如说？”  
Shaw诧异了，Harold不是那种胡乱诋毁他人的人，更不用说两人关系看上去很好。Shaw发现她并不感到那种第一眼看中了某个皮相不错的男人，结果发现他是个gay的那种失望，不，她甚至有一点兴奋，因为能够从Harold嘴里撬出关于Root的信息。

“Root在婚礼逃跑了。她的未婚妻，就被丢在圣坛那里。你能想象吗，或许前一秒，Root还在和她甜言蜜语地说话，后一秒，Root就做出了这种事情。更过分的是，我作为她唯一的亲人，居然还没有收到婚礼的邀请！”  
Harold Finch说漏了嘴，窘迫地咳嗽了两声。

“非常有用的情报，Harold，所以你姑姑还是单身。”  
Sameen Shaw赞赏地看了Harold一眼。

“不，Shaw，我说这件事的目的是为了说明，Root很过分，Root那么做是不对的......”

“所以她应该和一个不喜欢的人共谐连理？”  
Shaw诘问。

“当、当然不是。但她那么做是非常无礼的行为，缺乏同理心。你理解吗，Shaw，Root是没有同理心的，在她眼里，一切就像是一盘国际象棋，所有的人，要么就是棋子，要么就毫无价值。她会为了达成自己的目的，不顾一切。而且，我就只告诉你一个人，Root曾经进过精神病院，因为她坚持自己见到了未来的人。”  
Harold Finch绞尽脑汁地阻止Shaw，一半是出于他的道德感，一半是出于和Shaw的友情。

他在内心暗暗地划十字，向Root忏悔。他本人对这样的Root尽管总有一丝惧怕，但大体还是喜爱的。Root是家族里唯一能理解他的人，并且一直照看着他。这就是为什么他更加要阻止Shaw，尽管Root从没说过，但Harold大概知道她在寻找什么......

“好了，别再夸她了。”  
Shaw摇了摇头，面对Harold那种“你真的有在听我说话吗”的控诉目光，她自如地扯开话题。  
“她是来和你告别的，她去了哪儿？”

Harold Finch坚决地闭紧了嘴巴，他甚至一把重新戴上面具，快步走进了原先视作洪水猛兽的舞会——这个书呆子是真的不太喜欢社交场合，从他那刻意避开他人的样子就看得出来。

Shaw不快地抿了下唇，决定看在Root的面子上，原谅他一次。她摸出手机，给某场舞会上结识的计算机系的人打电话。

“Cole？我需要你帮我查一个车牌，还有一个人。”  
“......什么叫做‘计算机专业不学这个’？”  
“不，我不会和你约会。”  
“好吧，就按你说的那个价格，但你最好动作快点。”

 

Shaw凭着一股不知道从哪里来的力气，搭飞机，转出租，前后花费了六个小时，一步没有停，终于在凌晨三点在迈阿密的旅馆登记入住，她没有行李，还穿着舞会的裙子，手腕上缠着领带，一手拿着房卡，字面意思上地坐着光可鉴人的电梯，在里面休息了半分钟，然后强撑着站起来，踩着软乎乎的毯子，往Root的510房间，隔壁的509走。

她看见了一身蓝色的裙子，不，她看见了Root，Root穿着钴蓝色的连衣裙，踩着高跟，步伐有些轻，走路的姿势像一只猫。从背面，最抓住Shaw眼的就是她波浪似的长卷发，以及挺翘的臀。Root一定是喝了酒，因为走到510门口时，她下意识伸出手按着门，身体斜斜靠在那儿，好像随时会滑落到地上。她低着头，刷了卡，过分用力地把门把手往下按，几乎是摔了进去。

Shaw没来得及出声，Root就踢上了门，像个普通的醉鬼，但没有任何一个醉鬼有她那样的长腿，只是一瞥，Shaw就感到十分燥热。

没关系，明天还看得到Root。Shaw这么告诉自己，她走到509门口，看见有一条断了链的金色怀表落在旁边。显然，这是Root的东西，Shaw将它捡起来，翻面，惊讶地看见上面有一个明显的凹痕，就像是被子弹击中了那样。

Shaw将它收进手心，决定明天就用这个小东西来和Root搭讪。她左右看了一眼，然后小心翼翼地贴着510的门，仔细听里面的动静。她没能听到高跟鞋的声音，所以Root应该是赤着脚的，但除此以外，Shaw听不到任何东西——不愧是五星级酒店，Shaw咬了咬牙，转身进了自己的房间。

Shaw第一时间查看了阳台，满意地发现她可以直接翻到Root的阳台去，如果Root没有把那儿的玻璃门关掉的话，她甚至可以畅通无阻地走进去。退一步说，如果Root没有拉上帘子，Shaw应该可以透过玻璃门观察一下她的房间。

Shaw叹了口气，转身去洗澡，一面思考Root是会和她一样使用酒店默认的沐浴用品，还是自己带。如果是前者的话，Shaw闻了闻，体表以下躁动的那种感受得到了一点儿安抚。

Shaw的睡眠质量很好，但今天例外，她摩挲着那块金色的怀表，尤其是上面的凹痕，任由Root那个谜团把她的思绪拉扯得越来越深，好像Root是一只猫，而Shaw就是她的毛线团。Shaw为这个想法打了个颤，似乎终于清醒了一点，她开始意识到自己的种种不对劲，这就是一见钟情的具体含义吗？

Shaw想，她显然差一点就可以被送进精神病院了，但如果进去了，Shaw也会很高兴，因为那是Root呆过的地方。这是疯狂，尽管Shaw在表面上看起来还算正常，甚至明天见到Root还可以直视对方的眼睛撒谎，假装自己只是恰好来迈阿密旅行的医学生，而不是一见面就追着她到处跑的奇怪人士。但Shaw的内在混乱不堪，她不知道Root到底是怎样的存在，但Shaw的目光无法从她身上移开，她感到嫌恶，对自己，还有对周围所有人的，但是，如果是Root，Shaw想，她大概可以多忍受一点，就一点。

Shaw的拇指推开怀表的盖，有一枚指环掉下来，正好砸在她的手心。Shaw捏起它，发现戒圈有一点扭曲，和凹痕一致，在玫瑰金指环的内侧，有一行小字，很清晰，上面写着，“和我跳舞”。

Shaw眨了眨眼，握着怀表的手指不自觉地碰到了指针，它不受控制地向后转动，速度越来越快，直到Shaw的眼睛因为盯着而感到酸涩，长时间奔波的劳累感在这一刻仿佛找到了出口。

Shaw睡着了。

Shaw这一觉睡得很舒服，她感到自己的状态好极了。这或许是她这段时间内休息得最长的一觉了，毕竟她大多数时候要忙着上课和写论文，课余时间还要去参加舞会打工，医学生的生活比她想象的还要辛苦，Shaw甚至有几个月没有找人共同参与某种有利于双方身体健康的娱乐活动了。

Root，对了，Shaw脑海里那个女人的模样再一次清晰起来，昨天的感受再次翻涌，几乎要将她的铁石心肠燃烧殆尽。Shaw低头，原本在她手心的怀表却不见了。Shaw瞪着她空空的手心，愣了几秒钟，然后开始疯狂在床上搜索那该死的东西。

房间没有闯入的痕迹，枕头底下找过了，被子翻了三四遍，床底下Shaw钻过两回，整个卧室铺着的地毯她也摸过了，墙上的装饰画，还有柜子就差没被拆开。没有，就是没有，Shaw坐在凌乱的卧室，心烦意乱地决定先去洗漱，然后换上裙子......

裙子也特、么、地不见了！

Sameen Shaw捏了捏鼻梁，把身上的浴衣裹了裹，突然听见门口有钥匙转动的声音。房间服务？但至少应该敲个门吧，Shaw怀揣着一肚子的怒气，在对方把门打开之前，猛地拉开它。

“非常性感，亲爱的，但是我不需要这种服务。”  
一个高挑的棕发女人甜甜地说，她的眼睛也是棕色的，目光温柔，望着Shaw的时候就像是望着整个世界。如果不是她言下之意太明显，Shaw或许就被她唬弄到了。但Shaw不傻，所以她的反应是，当着那女人的面，把门又给用力地摔上了。

等一下，Shaw看着门把手，顿了顿，这家酒店是电子锁啊，为什么突然出现了锁眼。

门再次被打开了。  
棕发的女人先伸了脚，牛皮的靴子刻意地卡在门缝中。Shaw咒骂了一声，这女人就比她按门板的动作快了那么一秒。女人走了进来，她穿着黑色的皮衣，底下是皮裤，腿很细，很长，看上去比Shaw整整大了一个号码。她靠着门，手臂交叉，目光从Shaw的脸扫到胸，停了停，露出一个意味不明的微笑。

“你迷路了吗？”

“什么？”  
Shaw皱眉，目光移到女人的嘴唇，那弧度......很熟悉，往上，世界上有第二个这样的鼻尖吗？Shaw的瞳孔稍稍放大，她往后退了一步，把那女人的形象重新地、正式地收入眼底。

这是Root。  
Sameen Shaw感到了命运的荒谬，不仅仅因为这是Root本人，还因为这绝不是Shaw见到过的那个Root。不，这个Root要年轻得多，她的肌肤漂亮的要命，扎着高高的马尾，比Shaw更像是来旅行度假的学生。

最荒谬的是，Shaw看着她，内心的那种奇怪感觉一瞬间消失的无影无踪。  
她不喜欢这个Root，甚至还有一丝天然的厌烦。

“你迷路了。”  
Root笃定地说，她凑过来，脑袋就歪着搁在Shaw的肩膀上方和耳朵下方的空当里，动了动鼻尖，前进了一步。Shaw下意识地退了一步，因为她并不想被这个Root亲到或者碰到，她的拳头握紧了，但Root没有再做出更唐突的动作。

“你需要洗个澡，甜心。”

“你现在几岁？”  
Shaw问道。

“二十世纪九十年代。”  
Root这么回答道，好整以暇地观察Shaw的反应。她的目光很烦人，于是Shaw瞪了回去，Root似乎觉得很有趣，有意外和惊喜在她眼里晃动，把那腻的慌的蜜糖色搅得深沉了一些，Shaw就哑口无言了。

二十年前。  
她天杀的居然回到了二十年前。

“我得洗个澡。”  
Shaw说道，然后意识到她没有替换的衣物，而且没有任何立场支使酒店的工作人员，以及，似乎Root才是这间房的主人。尽管如此，Shaw的脸上并没有任何明显的窘迫或者尴尬的表情。

她没有那种情绪，在昨天以前，她甚至认为自己连喜爱一个人的能力都没有。

“我会给你找干净的衣物。”  
Root笑了一下，她实在是过于年轻了，表情里没有难以解读的含义，而是直白又简单的，简单来说，十分干净。Shaw不讨厌这样的人，但她的确也见得多了，特别Root一看上去，还是那种她最烦的书呆子类型......

Root的嘴唇主动地擦过Shaw的脸颊，如果不是她顺势舔了一下Shaw的耳朵的话，那动作本可以被解释为一个普通的打招呼礼仪。  
“这是报酬，亲爱的。”

Shaw理所当然地揍了她一拳，正中她讨人厌的脸。Root应声倒了下去，她的细胳膊细腿加在一起都不够重，所以Shaw很轻松地就把她丢上了床。她很熟练地撕开床单，把Root的手绑在床头。

Root的指甲依旧是黑色的，这一点让Shaw莫名地感到舒适，犹豫地捉住了那双手。她试着亲吻那里，但她没有任何感受，Shaw又试着把自己的十指扣进去，但她几乎是立刻就打了个冷战，连忙将手抽了回来。

不，这不对劲，Shaw看着Root的侧脸。客观来说，年轻的Root很美，那种花骨朵的美，那种Shaw在昨天之前，完全不会介意和她运动一番的美。但当见过更有韵味的Root，这个Root就显得......相形见绌。

Shaw叹了口气，把Root的外衣和裤子扒了下来，剩下的Root要讨人喜欢的多，她身上还有一件不错的黑色背心。Shaw衡量了一下，决定背心比皮衣更讨她的欢心，于是动手去取。

她被踹了一脚，狠的。  
Root从床上坐起来，马尾散乱，她的眼神变了变，不再是那种过分甜腻的感觉，而是非常的不善，甚至藏着一丝不像人类能有的冰冷。

“在我的年代，你至少得带女孩儿约会一次，才能碰她的内衣。”

“请你配合一点，我不是很想动手，或者犯罪。”  
Shaw扯了扯嘴角。

Root笑出了声，她的身体很自然地颤动着。Shaw的眼神被抓住了，不，她可能错了，Root不是那种书呆子类型，即使二十年前也不是。

“噢，你口是心非的样子真可爱。”  
Root动了动手腕，在Shaw面前解开了束缚。她只穿着背心和短裤，歪着头，浑身上下什么武器也没有，手臂瘦弱，但Shaw莫名感到了一丝威胁。她的预感是对的，Root居然从背后摸出了一把枪（Shaw现在后悔她刚刚脱Root的动作太粗暴了，竟然忘记搜身）。这个年轻的Root拇指动了动，给枪上膛，唇角恶意地上扬。

“跪下。”

Shaw照做了，在她向下蹲的时候，Root突然改了主意，用脚尖踢了踢她的屁股，放肆地吹了声口哨，又命令她站起来。Shaw站起来，Root的脚尖就点她的膝盖窝，在Shaw失去平衡地倒了一下，半跪在地的时候，她终于笑出了声。

Shaw现在意识到，Harold的警告是有道理的，Root的确是个恶劣到极致的女人，而且她二十岁的时候就已经坏到家了。

“名字，亲爱的？”  
Root说道，她的目光注视着这个黑发女孩儿用以支撑身体，按在地面上的手掌，和她腿部紧绷的线条。喔，她想，这会儿该往后退一步了。

于是Root往后退，恰好躲过女孩儿猛地扫来的腿。Root啧了一声，毫不犹豫地开枪，射向女孩儿的肩膀。

“的确，从你嘴里拷问出来会更有趣。我相信你也是这么想的，所以才这么可爱地反抗我。这算不算一种心有灵犀，嗯？啊，你染上鲜血之后更漂亮了，或许你是个演员？我看一下，波斯混血，唔，你一定有非常有一个很有异国情调的名字。”  
Root绕着Shaw转了一圈，打量她，也是在示威。她毫不怀疑暂时保持了沉默的女孩儿会继续暴起伤人，事实上，这个神秘的家伙大概已经在脑袋里盘算着如何夺枪了。Root想，这时候，她该把枪往旁边扔了。

于是Root扔了枪，在女孩儿下意识地去抢时，她迅速蹲下，从自己的皮衣口袋里摸出了电击枪，一个打滚，在女孩儿反应过来前，让电流吻上她裸露的脚踝。  
女孩儿应声而倒。

“你看，这就是人类会有的问题，永远只关注眼前的东西，不去探究那是不是别人有心的设计。不过你的身手很矫健，我挺喜欢的。你知道，我最近在研究通过姿态来观察对方的身份，你正好可以陪我玩呢。”

Root一面说，一面将女孩儿拽起来，放在椅子上，又从抽屉里拿出束线带，把她的双手和双脚绑住。女孩儿没有穿内衣，而拖拽的动作足以让她松松垮垮的浴衣彻底敞开了，Root出于好奇地摸了一下女孩儿的胸口。

“哇哦，是真货。刚刚没有穿内衣做那么多动作，一定是弄疼你了吧。为了你自己着想，之后你应该学乖一点。唔，我记得我有带其他的背心，但是你现在被绑着不太好穿，啊，有了。我可不想你着凉，甜心。”

Root把自己的皮衣拿起来，披在女孩儿身上。相比较于自己，女孩儿要娇小的多，外套放上去，连下半身也一起遮住了，十分完美。

“你为什么废话这么多。”  
Shaw盯着这个年轻的Root，想掐死她的欲望，和把她推下楼的欲望，不相上下的强烈。她想起了二十年后的Root，她朝Shaw投来的那一瞥还深深地刻在Shaw的脑海里，瞬间，Shaw觉得好多了。

二十年后的Root，就不是这个样子了，Shaw对自己说。

“因为我年轻啊。你知道，人类在年轻的时候，会有这种抑制不住的展示自己的欲望，并且认为这是勇于证明自己的表现。我觉得这就是蠢。但是没关系，年轻就是犯蠢的时候。”  
Root皱了皱鼻尖，那个动作有一点可爱，因为她的眼神十分邪恶。  
“难道你不同意吗？”

“我个人觉得，人类在年轻的时候......”  
Shaw在皮衣下活动着自己的手腕，只需要十几秒就好，她想着，目光注视着Root的眼睛，确保她也同样地全心全意地看着自己。Root的眼睛和二十年后没有什么不同，同样的大，瞳孔同样是棕色，只是更轻一些，少了一点复杂。

“不错的尝试，但是，我想你还不够了解我，至少，你不知道，在作弊这个方面，我才是真正的行家。”  
Root按住了女孩儿的手，唇角炫耀似的扬了扬，毫不犹豫地在她的手背上狠狠电了一下。  
“名字，亲爱的，你还没有回答我。”

“我来自二十年后。”  
Shaw这么说道，她现在没有武器，所以如果能让Root思维混乱一下也是好的，至少Shaw能够看到她惊慌或者别的除了得意之外的表情。

“就二十年吗？那可真让人失望，让我猜猜，你们的年代能够令人称道的，也就是手机或者社交媒体，说不定流行的时尚，和现在还如出一辙。或许生物学上会有一些不错的进步，但也就是那样了，毫无新意。”  
Root的反应出乎Shaw的预料，她撇了撇嘴，嫌弃的很。

“你已经知道了。”  
Shaw感到不可思议，这会儿她对年轻的Root倒是改观不少——尽管她冲动，不含蓄，有过分旺盛的好奇心，但是很聪明，而且是个虐待狂。这样的Root，Shaw思考了一下，觉得自己未来一见钟情的对象果然拥有良好的潜力。

“我以为我看上去很聪明呢。我的意思是，看看我，完全就是书呆子的类型对吧，哦，我还缺一副眼镜，你等一下，唔，好了。”  
Root从抽屉里找出无度数的黑框眼镜戴上，顺手把马尾彻底松掉，放下长发。  
“看？我很聪明，谦虚一点地说，或许是整个美国最聪明的人之一。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，不，她还是讨厌这个Root。

“你不问我怎么发现的吗？”  
Root看上去有点伤心，像是一条被饿着了的金毛犬。  
“这很简单，你很迷茫，第一个问题是我几岁，在我回答了时间之后，你的表情像是终结者电影里面的人。你一定见过我，但是我们关系并不亲近，你完全不了解我。而且，从你的行为举止来看，我不认为你是个正常人，我得猜一下这个......你是不是反社会人格？”

Shaw抿了抿唇，这个问题，她自己也答不上来。她只知道自己有问题，但是不知道问题出在哪儿。  
“闭嘴。”

“不，我很年轻，所以爱炫耀，记得吗？你看上去很年轻，二十岁，二十一岁？你一定还在上学，我来猜测一下你的专业。”  
Root捏了捏女孩儿的脸颊，然后低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Shaw的手指。  
“医学生。啊哦，这是个简单的问题，不好玩。”

“你要怎样才肯闭嘴。”  
Shaw瞪着这个Root，她希望自己能尽快忘掉这一段，因为现在四十岁的那个Root的影像已经开始变淡了。再这样下去，Shaw担心自己回到二十年后，第一反应就是找把枪把Root给崩掉。

“名字呀，小可爱。”  
Root歪了歪头，又电了一下女孩儿的肩膀，这一下纯粹是为了好玩，以及表现一下她是在拷问的专业态度。

“Sameen。”  
Shaw咬着牙说道。

“我就说你的名字会很棒。Sa...me...en...，嗯，美味极了。”  
Root舔了舔嘴唇，她凑近，用鼻尖沿着女孩儿的脖颈上划，深深地呼吸了一口气，着迷地闭上眼睛。在她自顾自陷入黑暗的时候，没有看见，Shaw默默注视着她，目光有一丝动摇。

糟糕，Shaw想，这个二十岁的Root好像也没有那么差劲。

“这是个很好的开始，Sameen，我有预感，我们会很喜欢对方的。我不想伤害你，至少现在不想。”  
Root睁开眼，那一瞬间的美丽让Shaw感到窒息。Shaw发现，当二十岁的Root沉静下来，没那么疯，没那么一举一动都揪着你的心跳不放的时候，有些藏在她里面的东西就缓慢地展现了雏形——吸引力，对所有人无差别的吸引力。

“我会向你展示我的诚意。”  
Root站起来，把电击枪和枪塞进背后，那件背心把她的锁骨展示在那儿，往下，短裤根本掩饰不了什么，两条笔直的腿全部暴露在空气中。这具身体是Root本人共享的，二十岁的，四十岁的，Shaw的目光盯着她，所有的她，接近于亵渎。

Root不是她通常中意玩乐的类型，但她实在很性感。Shaw清楚她并不是在刻意引诱些什么，这个年轻的Root没有这样的企图，如果她有，Shaw一定能感受到。但她的性感，有一部分，就潜藏在值得令人逐寸亲吻的白皙肌肤上，而年轻的Root正在不自觉地展示它们，那种不设防的魅力，比起故意，要让人冲动的多。这太糟糕了，Shaw想，有什么细小的噪音在她心底响起来，尽管那并不是Shaw见到四十岁的Root会有的发烧似的感受，但足以令她警戒。

她不会对同一个人一见钟情两次吧，Shaw想。

Root找出了一把小刀，她挑开了束线带，双掌按在扶手上，炫耀似地挑了挑眉，身体随之轻微扭动了一下。她没有说一句话，但这正是麻烦的地方，如果她不说话，如果她只是用那双眼睛审慎地望着Shaw，那么时间就是没有意义的。

Shaw抢过了那把小刀，Root没有反抗，在Shaw把她拉近，用小刀抵着她的脖颈的时候，她也没有反抗。Shaw读她的眼睛，知道她甚至觉得有趣，这让Shaw非常不快，于是她用上了讽刺。

“谢了。”

“不客气，Sameen。但我真的觉得你需要洗个澡，你总不能一边拿刀抵着我，一边洗。至于把我绑起来？那没有用，你和我都清楚得很。当然，你也可以直接杀了我，但是我猜你是不会成功的，因为你见过二十年后的我，不是吗？如果你现在杀了我，这个时空很有可能支离破碎，全世界会因此而毁灭。”  
Root似乎是嫌这姿势有些累，她调整了角度，索性坐在了Shaw的大腿上。Shaw下意识地用手臂抓住她的肩膀，刀尖跟着Root动作，不小心划破了一点儿她的肌肤，有鲜血溢出来。

Shaw知道那很浅，几秒钟之内，就会自动止血，但她不受控制地低下头，用舌头把鲜红的珠子舔掉。Root抑制不住地发出了点声音，她的手抚上Shaw的脸颊。但这什么也不是，Shaw知道，Root也知道。

“你是在说‘祖母悖论’，但是，如果这是个多元宇宙，那么就不存在这样的问题。我了解一点物理，你要是想糊弄我，得努力一点，书呆子。”  
Shaw推了推Root的眼镜，在触到她鼻尖的时候，内心某个角落颤抖了一下。再次确认，她没有喜欢二十岁的Root，身体上的吸引很正常，这只不过是本能而已。

“哦，所以你乐意和这个世界赌一赌，是吗，Sameen。那么，你可以试一试，我也很好奇，究竟这个世界是怎么构成的。不，事实上，我来替你尝试好了。这么好玩的事情，不亲手操作实在太可惜了。”  
Root抓住了Shaw的手，向自己的脖子刺去，她的动作一点也不迟疑，根本不拿自己的命当一回事。Shaw立刻往后扯，主动丢掉了刀子，没有让那个疯子得逞。她不可能对这个女人下手，Shaw现在意识到了，并且为此在内心咒骂了好几次。

“好吧，既然你坚持。”  
Root耸了耸肩，有点遗憾地舔了舔嘴唇。Shaw甚至懒得去反驳，她根本没有“坚持”这件事了。

“我需要一身干净的衣服，背心和短裤就可以。”  
Shaw把Root从自己的腿上推下去。  
“不要你的。”

“我会叫服务生过来。”  
Root摔了一下，揉了揉屁股，并不生气Shaw的反复无常。她那种毫不在乎自己的态度，Shaw看着总觉得有点不太爽快。Root把那件盖过Shaw的皮衣再穿上，甚至还以一种“我就是想惹你生气”的姿态嗅了嗅，Shaw对此的反应是朝Root竖中指，而Root，Root居然对她笑了一下，然后套上裤子，一点也不拖泥带水地走了。

如果二十年后的Root，也这么招人讨厌的话，Shaw想她得再考虑一下。

Shaw进入了浴室，她并不怎么在乎环境，尽管她想念更高级的花洒，但至少这酒店提供的热水还是足够的。Shaw洗好了澡，发现干净的衣物就放在门口的小篮子里，她盯了那堆衣物几秒钟，发泄自己的怒气——Root一定是什么时候打开过门，而这个天杀的浴室并没有浴帘，而是摆放了绿植，做隐隐约约地遮挡。换别的场合，Shaw大概会觉得挺有情调，但是现在？不，Shaw扯了一把叶子，用力地捏碎。

Root在整理床铺，Shaw看着她哼着某首二十年前的歌，晃动着身体，拍打枕头的时候甚至是有节奏感的，她表现的像是个愚蠢的大学生和家庭主妇的混合体，非常怪异。当然，她还是个漂亮的女人，周身有一种神经病的可爱气息，这大概就是她肆意妄为的基本了。

“你上大学了没有？”  
Shaw突然问道。

“不，我是在家教育型的，学校教不了什么有用的东西，而且也不是什么适合人类生存的地方。每个人都太......蠢了，刻薄倒是没什么，我可以忍受，但是我不能忍受平庸或者是没有能力的自以为是。另外，在家教育，意味着你什么时候想休假，就可以什么时候休假。不过，我的确弄到了几封MIT教授的推荐信，如果我接下来要进修，可以去那儿。”  
Root鼓起脸颊，似乎想到了什么，于是歪头看向Shaw。  
“你到底和我在未来是什么关系，见过一面的陌生人？”

“你对我死缠烂打的关系。”  
Shaw扯出一个假笑。

“我高度怀疑这个。”  
Root回以同样虚伪的假笑，Shaw意识到，四十岁的Root对她露出的那个笑，其中有相同的敷衍成份，但二十岁的Root这样笑会让她反感和翻白眼，但四十岁的Root只会让她感到双脚即将离开地面。

“我是你侄子Harold的大学同学。”  
Shaw决定说实话。

“从你说话的语气来看，我相信你说的是真的。但是，我没有侄子，Sameen，我从不认识我的父亲，我的母亲是独生女。我也没有任何收养孩子或者类似的想法，太麻烦，太无所谓了，人类已经发展到现在这一步，繁衍不是重点，是时候看向别的领域了。”  
Root耸了耸肩，严肃的样子让Shaw有一瞬间的晃神。老实说，Shaw不太理解她想说什么，但是正经的Root总比蠢要好得多了。

“话说回来，我对繁衍的过程还是很感兴趣的......”

“不，我有未婚妻了。”  
Shaw眼睛都不眨地撒谎，Root观察了她几秒钟，然后露出一个“你说什么我都相信”的敷衍笑容。

所以她们决定去二楼的酒吧吃东西。  
Root这个麻烦精不仅振振有词地说烧烤的气味会沾到皮衣上，所以要换衣服，而且还花了十分钟从衣柜里找出两条裙子，一银一红，甜甜地问Shaw哪一条更好看。

Shaw不耐烦地指了银色的那件。  
Root点了点头，钻进了浴室。Shaw就在房间里四处转悠，她先打开了抽屉，除开几根束线带和口红，还有一张黑色的面具，很像是Shaw戴过的那一件，鸟翅形状，摸上去是丝绸做的。

Shaw把它塞进裤袋，又去看Root的衣柜，摸她的衣服。没有武器，但是Shaw发现了一盒用了一部分的白色散粉，看上去很普通，但她没有贸然去嗅。在苦杏仁味飘散出来的时候，Shaw内心毫无波动，立刻把它合上了。是氰化钾粉末，Root这个人真是从不让人失望。

最后，Shaw蹑手蹑脚地走进了浴室，Root刚刚把长发盘好，正在整理裙子的褶皱，被她结结实实地吓了一跳。  
这就扯平了，Shaw想，Root刚刚也偷看过她。

她们来到了二层。  
Root显然对酒吧很熟悉，她刚坐下，就有侍应生给她送上粉红色的鸡尾酒，尽管外面还是青天白日。Shaw也有一杯，她个人喜爱威士忌，但现在花钱的是Root，所以她不得不接受那个女人的恶趣味。

“我有点好奇，你现在吃的是二十年前的食物，所以会不会，当它们进入你的身体之后，就变质了。或许你会因此而食物中毒呢。”  
Root瞥了眼自己的指甲，漫不经心地说。

Shaw默默地把刚刚喝的那一口鸡尾酒吐出来。

“我会饿死在二十年前。”  
Shaw不可置信地看了一眼天花板，被那过时的朋克装修闪瞎了眼，受到二次伤害。她简直不知道自己为什么来到这里。

“很有可能。”  
Root托着下巴，笑意浅浅地浸润那双棕色的眼睛，像是沾了薄荷水的糖，湿乎乎的，又甜又凉。她在思考，Shaw可以看的出来，而且Shaw也知道，她并不是在看自己，准确来说，她是在看一个严肃的研究课题。

无聊，但看在她那张脸的份上，Shaw可以再忍受她一会儿。

“我们得找出你为什么来到这里的原因，Sameen。有些人认为，人的生命是一个环形，前后呼应，因果相连。我不认同，宇宙是无序的，大多数人乐于见到和认可的命运，或者是业力之类的东西，不过是意外的产物而已。就像我们本身。”  
Root一面说，一面举起酒杯，向路过的女人单眨了眨眼。

“或者这件事和你也有关，毕竟我同时见过二十年前和二十年后的你。那么，你为什么在这里，Root？”  
Shaw一把攥住她的手腕，用力地操控Root把酒放下，顺便对那位女士致以和善的微笑。

“我是来休假的，Sameen。”  
Root说道，她没有笑，看上去足够无辜，有发泄似的恶意在她眼底流动。  
“难道我会是来杀人的吗？就像是电视里演的那样，接到订单，去接近一个大人物，比如说某个政府高官，然后给他脑袋上来两枪？”

Shaw注视着她，意识到Root其实很好解读，或者至少，这个二十岁的Root是这样。而现在，Root陡然有一点悲伤。不是因为她可能要杀人，不，Shaw意识到，Root是在利用“工作”逃避什么。

“你不开心。”

Root小小地笑了一下，抿着唇，眼神错过Shaw，往远方望了一望，然后收回。她又露出那种神经质的表情了。Shaw知道她还没有从那种情绪中走出来，因为Root未曾发泄出来，或许当她杀了那个目标后，这一切就会好起来，Shaw不用去管，二十岁的Root的心情和她没有一点关系，那条人命也一样。

Shaw看向四周。

酒吧这会儿很空，没有什么人，阳光透过玻璃窗洒进来，把这地方弄得太过亮堂，一个胖胖的侍应生在百无聊赖地擦酒杯，旁边一台喇叭被涂成国旗色的怪模怪样的留声机正在播放着混了电音的爵士乐。那音乐听上去也很怪，像是一个画着笑脸的小丑，陡然被推入一场大雨里。

“和我跳舞。”  
Shaw说道，这不是一个请求，因为她站起来，抓着Root的手臂，让她也离开座位，跌跌撞撞地立在那儿。

Root看上去有点手足无措，不像是二十岁，而像是十岁。Shaw不喜欢看她这样表情，于是从裤带里摸出被折叠的面具，往Root脸上戴——Root没避开，任由Shaw踮着脚给她在脑后系上恶俗的蝴蝶结。她伸出手指，轻轻抹平，让面具和脸更贴合。然后Root低下头，突然露出一个笑。

那是一个属于四十岁Root的笑容。  
Shaw的心不受控制地跳起来，Root的嘴角就像她们第一次见面那样，只扬起一边，漫不经心。Shaw终于清楚了，Root这么笑的时候，到底是什么含义。

她知道了。  
她比Shaw更早知道，Root就是Root，不管是二十年前，还是二十年后。

“荣幸之至。”  
Root顺从地将手搭在Shaw的肩膀上，跟着Shaw的脚步舞动。留声机里的音乐其实是二四拍的，但她们不是那样，她们慢了一步，遵循圆舞曲一样的三四拍，于是与外面的整个世界都格格不入。

“我的母亲在十天前因病去世了。她在医院待了很久，我已经尽了力，事情就是这个样子。我在她的床边，但是她并没有看到我，她在自己的世界里独自死去了。我决定出来度假，所以接了个在迈阿密的单子，这里阳光很好，不是吗？510号房的人就是我的目标，这活儿很轻松。”  
Root这么说道。

Root准备了毒粉，枪，电击器，束线带，对付一个人来说，这太充分了。Shaw意识到她原本是打算拿那个目标来发泄的，或许顺带着练习她的拷问技巧。

“我应该打电话给警察。”  
Shaw干巴巴地说。

“或者，你不报警，然后我会做些事情来回报你。”  
Root停下了脚步，她低头，眼睛隔着面具定定地注视着Shaw。Shaw意识到她和Root靠的太近了，几乎像是在拥抱她。

有一抹金色路过Shaw的余光。  
Shaw推开了Root。

“我得送你个东西。”  
Shaw这么说，她左右看了一下，决定爬楼梯。她的动作很快，但Root利用她的长腿也赶了上来。

“我没想到二十年后的人这么大方。”

“闭嘴，乖乖配合我。”  
Shaw抓住Root的手臂，走在她的身前。她的策略很奏效，Shaw站在电梯门前的时候，电梯甚至才到四层。在电梯门打开的一瞬间，Shaw直接一拳揍上了那男人的脸，又抬腿给了他小腹一下。

她回头，Root打招呼的手还僵在空中。  
Shaw蹲低，从男人口袋里拿出了那块金色的怀表，她打开，里面并没有指环。看来这还是个收集类游戏。

“你是怎么知道他住五层的？”  
Root有些惊奇，她摘下了面具，于是那张年轻的脸就再一次进入Shaw的视线。

“呃，他腰上挂着和你手上差不多的钥匙？他穿着看着就很贵的西装？这家旅馆最好的楼层就在五层？”  
Shaw挑起眉，哦，她现在知道了，炫耀的感觉还是挺不错的。

“可怜的Lambert。”

“刚刚路过酒吧的那个女人，手上是不是戴着玫瑰金的戒指？”  
Shaw问道。

“不，但离这里五分钟路程的地方，有一家珠宝店。”  
Root歪了歪头，把面具在Shaw前面晃了晃，意有所指地看向Shaw手里的怀表。  
“一点旧，一点借，然后你还要给我买个玫瑰金的戒指？天啊，这真是我经历过的最有趣的求婚方式了。”

“......为什么那个面具是一点旧？”  
Shaw面色不善地抓住Root的脖颈，这动作十足突然，也十足暴力，但Root一点儿都不惊慌。她按住Shaw的手，于是Shaw立刻嫌弃地甩开了Root的手，侧脸落在Root的眼中，让她忍不住微笑。

“这面具对你而言，是二十年前的，还不够旧？”

她们最终还是来到了珠宝店。  
Shaw留着耳朵听店主人和Root在那里聊婚礼的细节。那女人有那种天然的伪装能力，现在她表现得的确像是单纯来买戒指的幸福女孩儿。Shaw懒得戳穿，找到一枚和她印象里差不多的玫瑰金戒指，就敲敲展示柜的玻璃，示意销售员拿出来。

“他们都说你太年轻了，不适合结婚，这就是疯了，但是爱情是不讲道理的，对吧？”  
“哦，我的Sameen她是个医生，世界上最性感的职业。”  
“当然，场地是在室内，我们打算办的小而温馨，就请几个关系好的朋友和亲人。我认识一个人，他有神父的执照，能够给我们证婚。”  
“我最头疼的是食物的问题，我的意思是，为了订一个合适的蛋糕我已经重了好几斤了。”  
“你太会说话了，我和赫本可一点儿都不像。”

“Root，过来量一下指围。”  
Shaw粗暴地打断了Root不切实际的幻想，然后尽可能小声地对店员说：  
“在内侧刻上‘Dance with me’。”

“那可是她第一次和我搭讪的台词呢。”  
Root凑过来，尽管Shaw知道她是在说谎，但Shaw还是不自觉地抿了抿唇。Root就靠在她旁边，伸出手，让店员服侍她。那女人的目光网着Shaw，一直在笑，那种愚蠢的、快乐的笑。

Shaw用手遮住了她的嘴，然后Root突然地吻了下她的掌心。

“......你去付钱。”  
Shaw收回了手，在衣服上使劲儿地擦了两下。

Root的胸口现在挂着一块金色的、包含了玫瑰金戒指的怀表了。  
走出那家店之后，Root似乎又陷入了某种情绪里，她没有再看Shaw，手指只顾着玩弄着那块怀表。Shaw跟在她的身后，思索着对策，她总不能在路上再请Root跳一次舞吧。路程很短，Shaw还来不及想到什么好的方法，她们就又回到了旅馆。

Root提出她要再喝杯酒，于是她们先去了二层，酒保Fusco笑着朝Root打了声招呼。

“那家伙真没有礼貌。”  
Shaw皱了皱眉，那个酒保甚至都没有看她一眼。

“我觉得这不是Lionel的问题，亲爱的。事实上，从你离开珠宝店开始，我就看不见你了。”  
Root靠着吧台，她尝了一口酒，声音很低，就像是自言自语那样。

Shaw第一反应是Root在开玩笑，但当她在那个胖胖的酒保面前做了个鬼脸，而对方毫无反应的时候，她意识到这是真的。时间已经到了下午，酒吧里的人多了起来，也没有那种大片的阳光了。

那台怪异的留声机突然卡了壳，有一个满头银发、年纪很大的男人走了进来，被Shaw揍过的Lambert就在他旁边搀扶着。

“看来，你来到这里的目的即将完成了，我的也是。”  
Root笑起来，果断地从身后拿出枪，朝男人动手。  
“再见了，Greer先生。”

砰——

Shaw看见那个Greer倒了地，而Lambert同样拿出了枪，毫不犹豫地对准Root。Shaw用力地推了Root一把，Root躲开了，并且回射了一枪。酒吧里的人群开始往外奔逃，那个胖胖的酒保躲在吧台里面，哆哆嗦嗦地找出电话报警。

“你疯了吗？”  
Shaw简直不能理解Root的行径。她并不愤怒于Root杀人的事实，因为一切发生的很快，而且她总不可能关注一个老头子比关注Root还要多。

“我想让你看见，Sameen。年轻人的炫耀心理，记得吗？”  
Root踹倒了桌子，躲在后面，Lambert的枪射过来，在玻璃上发出很大的声响。但Root没有理睬那个，她看向空气，眼睛没有固定的焦距，因为她看不见Shaw到底在哪里。但她在笑，神经病的那种笑。

“我要你记得现在的我。”

“你个白痴。”  
Shaw深深地吐了口气，抓住Root的肩膀，凭借本能地吻了上去。然后她感到疼痛，仿佛子弹穿胸而过，Shaw睁开眼，看见Root胸口的怀表向下凹了一块儿。Root开了枪，偷袭的Lambert倒了下去，远处传来警车特有的鸣笛声。

“别再那么做了，”  
Shaw说道。

Root侧了侧头，神情茫然，她似乎听不见Shaw在说什么。她站起来，在警察来之前跑了出去，很快离开了Shaw的视线。

“在乎你的人会很生气。”  
Shaw补完了这个句子，任由那种发烧一般的感受从她的心底再次蔓延到全身。  
或许世界上根本没有什么一见钟情，有的只不过是，混乱了时间的，命中注定。

Shaw醒来的时候，阳光从玻璃窗那里洒进来，很耀眼，比这更耀眼的，是盖在她脸上的手机屏幕，以及上面弹出的很多条消息，大部分是来自于Harold。  
但那不重要。

Shaw爬起来，丢掉手机，不去管Harold可能会有的“你居然翘课”的抱怨短信。她顺利地找到掉在地上的指环和怀表。Shaw松了口气，从地上捡起裙子，穿好，用电子卡刷开门。她看见门口有一封早午餐会的邀请，以及一朵蓝色的玫瑰做入场证明。

哇哦，Shaw一边别好那朵花，一边想，二十年后这家旅馆的服务好了很多。  
她快饿死了，至少有一天没有进食，还被绑在椅子上拷打，想到那个，Shaw忍不住笑了一下。

早午餐会在二层。  
那里的装潢没有变化，还是古怪的朋克风格，甚至那台留声机也没有变化。

Harold站在那里，穿着正式的三件套西装，看上去十分忐忑不安，在Shaw入场的时候甚至像是要晕过去了。在他旁边，有显然是意外跟来，然后被绑起来，还用毛巾塞着嘴的John Reese。

Root在他们中间。  
她戴着一副黑色的面具，丝绸质地，只遮住眼鼻，形状像是鸟的翅膀轻轻舒展。  
她穿着白色的礼裙，盘发，唇角漫不经心地上扬。

“我知道你会为了我回来。”  
Root这么说道。

Shaw意识到是Root把面具放进新生舞会的，利用这个来引诱她出现。而且，她一定是第一眼就认出Shaw了，即使没有，在她说“和我跳舞”的时候，她也一定知道了。这个病态的女人装作不认识她，刻意引诱她来到迈阿密，故意让她拿到怀表。

她是个小偷，杀手，绑架犯。

“所以这是一点蓝，一点新的在哪里？”  
Shaw看了一眼那朵玫瑰。

“我有没有告诉你......”  
Root笑了一下，一个熟悉的胖胖的身影走了进来。  
“Lionel有神父的证婚资格。”

“你好，Shaw，总算是又看到你了。”  
Lionel Fusco现在也站在Root身边了。  
“我想这声招呼是打的晚了一点。”

“我是来参加早午餐会的。”  
Shaw一本正经地说道。  
“我饿了。”

“谢天谢地，Shaw你没有和他们一起疯。”  
Harold Finch松了口气，但是下一秒，他眼睁睁地看着Shaw居然从怀表里拿出了戒指，还给Root戴上了，然后Root轻声地说“食物早就准备好了”之类的话。或许她们还亲吻了，Harold不知道，因为他受到了太大的冲击，直接昏倒在了John Reese的腿上。

昏厥之前，Harold隐约想起第一次见到Root的场景。那个女人蹲下来，摸了摸他的头，询问了他的名字后，突然对他露出一个有点悲伤的微笑。  
“我找到你了。”

END  
彩蛋：  
Harold发给Shaw的短信内容如下：  
Shaw，我姑姑说你们明天要结婚了，是假的吧！！！！！！！  
回答我！！！！！  
等等，Cole跟我说了，你居然已经飞到迈阿密了！！！！！！  
Root刚刚打电话说要我飞过去当花童，Shaw，拜托你告诉我这是在开玩笑！！！！！！  
Shaw，麻烦你看到的时候报个警，救救我。Root把我绑架上了飞机，还有Reese一起！她说花童得有一对什么的，但是我明明已经二十岁了，你什么时候见过二十岁的花童啊啊啊啊啊！  
Shaw你回我一下啊！！！！  
Shaw姑姑你好，请记得戴好怀表，新的白色礼服裙已经挂在衣柜里了（绝对不是我闯进的房间！）。  
Root姑姑很爱你，我祝你们百年好合。  
——来自绝对是出于真心而不是被威胁的侄子Harold


End file.
